This invention relates to a planet gear unit and more particularly to a planet gear subunit thereof comprising a planet wheel carrier member and at least two planet wheel units rotatably accommodated within the planet wheel carrier member.
Such a planet gear subunit is an essential component of a planet gear unit and more particularly of a planet gear unit in a bicycle hub. The overall costs of such a planet gear unit and more particularly of such a bicycle hub are considerabIy influenced by the manufacturing and assembling costs of the above defined planet gear subunit.